Prodigy
by Love MiLou
Summary: Vlad had always been desperate for a child, someone to raise and take over his legacy...both human and ghost. Denied for the final time, he goes to the extreme by using two pawns to make his dream for him.
1. Abduction

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the first time I'm writing a Danny Phantom fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it :D First off, this is an M-rated story for language, a small amount of graphic content, and sexual content. Second, this story was inspired by Frodo01228's story The Unborn. So I'd like to give a huge thanks to her once again for giving me permission to use her story concept! Third, this story will end up being about a dozen chapters and SHOULD be completed around the middle of August.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and thus falls under his copy write. I hold no claims to the cartoon. This story line was inspired by Frodo01228's story The Unborn so credit goes to her for the originality of the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Abduction<p>

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam stares up at the full moon lazily. It holds an orange-ish hue amplified by a few wandering clouds and lights the park up brilliantly. From the grass, she can clearly see the outline of all the trees, benches and the leaves of the treetops. Sure the orange color makes the night seem more eerie, but to the goth, it suit her just fine.

Shifting slightly, she pulls a lone twig from under the small of her back and chucks it to the side. The summer grass smells sweet and soothing, and if she were stressed it would have melted away. Instead, she had not a care in the world. High school graduation had been only a few days ago and she bid a very happy farewell to the school. Summer held no plans for her, no homework, no job, just time with her two best friends. And to make the summer even more enjoyable, they got to look forward to the next four years together.

Sam smiles at the thought. Her parents had venomously argued against her going to school since she would be taking over the family business, but she had managed to sway them into letting her go to the near by school to study. Sure she had lied and said it was to learn more about business, but it had been enough for her parents to hesitantly agree to additional schooling. Besides, she could still be successful with a degree that fueled green projects. Oh yes, for the next four years she'd be studying how to get energy from natural resources by non-destructive means and that suited her just fine. Besides, her two best friends would be there.

Tucker, of course, would be studying computer engineering. With all the technology he had upgraded by toying with the Fenton's old gadgets, he had a lot of experience to bring to the table and would surely be successful. He hadn't changed over the years. Sure he could show some definition to his torso and biceps to "the ladies" from ghost hunting, but his luck remained scarce. He was forever labeled as a techno geek in a red barrette.

Danny was a different story. Sam frowns as her thoughts drift to him. Years of ghost hunting still took a toll on him. His frame had become riddled with scars from wounds his ghost self couldn't heal and his grades had continued to suffer. Many nights and even days of fighting ghosts to throw them into the portal only to have them escape was like trying to keep a floodgate closed with only will power and bruit strength. No matter how hard he tried, they would still slip out. He had graduated with only a C average; enough to get a degree, but not enough to get into the Amity Park University. She had to bribe the dean with a new wing for nursing students, but he got in…of course he'd never know that. He had been so happy when he got that acceptance letter that she didn't have the heart to tell him get in on his own.

"Sam? How's your area on the scanner?" Danny's voice rings through the Fenton Phones with the hiss of wind, indicating he is flying.

Sam lazily looks at the scanner next to her. It chirps softly every ten seconds and no blips are present, indicating no ghosts near by.

"Clear."

"Tucker? How about your end?"

"Clear here as well. By the way, the battery on my Fenton Phones is about to die." Tucker sounds distracted, more then likely playing a game on his phone.

"Oh, alright Tuck, I think I have a spare set of batteries in my bag, I'm on my way."

Sam smiles and looks back up at the moon. Nights like this she could get use to. Staying up with her friends, not a care in the world, everything was perfect for once.

"Hello Miss Manson."

Sam jerks her head back and sees the suave Vlad Masters smiling down at her. She opens her mouth to scream but a hand shoots forward to cover it. She growls and tries to bite at it as she brings her hands up to claw the thing off. The other hand quickly grabs both her wrists in one quick motion and he hugs her to his chest. Instantly he morphs into his hulking ghost form. Sam shivers as body heat disappears into ice. The scanner next to her starts beeping hysterically but only for a second before a foot crushes the device.

Sam screams behind the hand and starts thrashing against him, kicking madly in an attempt to hit a delicate spot.

"Now now, that's not nice." Vlad shoves Sam to the ground and she lands on her stomach. He had retracted his hands to free hers but only for a second before they're pinned under her own body. His knee lands in the small of her back to keep her immobile and Sam let's out a soft cry of pain. He reaches into a bag attached to his hip and pulls out a roll of duct tape. He rips a strip off and slaps it over her mouth. She winces at the sting and instantly her mind goes from fight mode to panic mode. Vlad didn't take her seriously when they were fighting in the past, he just focused on Danny and treated her and Tuck as tagalongs. Being stuck in this position though, her mind begins to race with various thoughts and a few of them make her stomach twist horribly. As he yanks her hands out to tape together behind her back, Sam starts to hyperventilate.

Never had he shown intent on hurting her, but this time….the look in his eye scares her. The smirk on his face, it chills her to the bone. By now her ankles had been secured as well and he sat there for a second, simply smiling at her.

"Such a good deal of fight in you, and you know when to give up. A smart girl, you are, I do believe I made the right choice." Sam's blood runs cold as she realizes that there really is a big plan for her.

"Hey Sam, I'm headed your way. I think tonight is clear so I'll come grab you and we'll meet Tuck at the Nasty Burger for a snack, sound good?" Danny's voice rings out loud and clear over the Fenton Phones still in Sam's ear. She stiffens and watches Vlad's reaction. Instead of looking surprised, he looks more sinister with a larger smirk on his face. Sam screams into the headphones, trying to get Danny to stay away. The duck tape muffles the noise and all that happens is her heart rate triples.

"Sam?" A few lone tears streak down here cheeks. She knows things wont end well tonight, she only hopes that this isn't the last time she sees her best friend.

Vlad disappears before Sam's eyes. She blinks for a second in bewilderment before she hears his voice.

"SAM!" She looks up and sees Danny racing towards her in his ghost form from the park's path. She shakes her head quickly, begging he understands to stay away. A blue mist escapes his lips but he ignores it, all thoughts tunneled to helping Sam.

Once he is within a few feet of her, it happens. Instantly, Vlad reappears, laughing and holding a palm sized box. He throws the contraption at Danny and it begins to expand and encase him. As soon as the box reshapes itself around Danny back into a perfect square, Danny let's out a pained scream, turning back into his human form in a bright white flash and the box tips forward from the momentum of him moving forward. Danny's chin slams into the asphalt walkway and his chin splits open a bit. Blood from his lip where a tooth snagged it drips down and mingles with the blood on his chin onto the dirty ground.

Dazed, it take's Danny a second to regain his bearings. He looks up at Vlad and sneers.

"What the fuck do you want fruit loop? Let Sam go, you have me so she's no use to you!" He winces slightly as his injuries are made more apparent from talking.

Vlad laughs. Not just the normal villain standing over a prone foe laugh or even a victory laugh, no, this was a laugh of madness. "Not this time my dear boy, you have to be patient to find out what I have in mind for you two…"

"Danny? Sam? You guys coming or what?" This time both pairs of headphones scream the message. Danny and Sam look at each other wide eyed before looking at Vlad.

"On the other hand, one extra guest can't hurt…" Vlad begins to float off laughing deeply.

"No! Leave Tucker out of this!" Danny bellows at the retreating form. Sam attempts the same, but only frustrated mumbles are heard.

Giving one last sharp laugh, Vlad disappears.

Danny looks back at Sam and sees her eyes wide with fear and unshed tears. Her chest is rising and falling too quickly beneath her black and purple lace top. Never had Sam shown fear like this…that alone makes Danny begin to panic. Sam had always been the cool and collective one, the one that made the plans, talked sense to everyone and gave orders when they were all stunned like deer in headlights.

"Sam? Sam it'll be ok, we'll get out of this, we always do." Sam gives a short nod to him but looks away. He doesn't understand what she's feeling. Her instincts are screaming at her that this isn't like all the fights before. Vlad always had some crackpot scheme, but this one….this one was planned out, details had been focused on. Not like past plots like cloning Danny where he simply obsessed over the idea and let details end up being the reason for the fallout in the end. No, this time he was hell bent on getting what he wants…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in about a week or two. Please send reviews (criticism is accepted) and not just adding as a favorite!<p> 


	2. Imprisionment

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 guys! It's a lot longer then the first chapter and I anticipate the next being even longer. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and thus falls under his copy write. I hold no claims to the cartoon. This story line was inspired by Frodo01228's story The Unborn so credit goes to her for the originality of the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Imprisionment<p>

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny watches the ground as roads snake below him, farm land blends from one to the other and a few cars zoom by, recognizable only by their twin lights guiding their way. The air is warm and with the wind rushing over his skin he isn't hot in the summer heat at all. The moon had long disappeared leaving a black sky dotted with thousands of stars above him. Normally he adored looking at the stars, feeling peaceful and at ease by their simple beauty; Sam had taught him how to enjoy them.

He smiles at a memory from years ago. One night, Danny was walking Sam home from his place. They had been watching movies and playing video games till after dark and Danny's parents insisted that he be a gentleman and walk her home. Sam had been the one defending her pride, saying how she didn't need a man to protect her and that if anyone could get past a few whacks from her steal toed boots she's bow to them. Danny on the other hand, had actually supported his parent's idea. After a harsh glare, Sam finally gave in and turned to leave at a quick pace.

The quickest way back to her house was through the park and they stopped at the top of one of the hills on the path. The trees had been cleared away for a small playground and gave an amazing view to the sky. Sam had pulled him off the trail and had lay down on the damp grass. After a look of confusion, he joined her. She pointed up at the stars and began talking animantly. Of course when given a topic she was interested in, She'd instantly begin chatting away, letting every ounce of enthusiasm shine through. She pointed to each set of stars, explaining story of how the constellation got its name and story. She started off easy, pointing out the zodiacs, big dipper, little dipper, Orion and Hercules. He could only picture a few of them easily and understood even less about how the stars had a story. He simply smiled and nodded, making Sam's smile grow and giving her speech momentum.

Danny looks to his left and sees Orion. It was one of the things he loved most about her, her passion.

She was so passionate for the things she loved and didn't hesitate to defend herself or her beliefs. He'd known he loved her for over a year. She didn't know though. As stupid of a reason as it was, he was terrified to tell her. He was afraid she'd turn him down, that she wouldn't feel the same and that their friendship would be ruined. Things would just be awkward and get worse until finally they couldn't take it and ended their friendship. Danny knew he could never handle that; he simply couldn't stand loosing having her by his side. He shakes his head. No, things are just fine the way they are. Sure it hurt that every embrace he wanted to hold on and never let go, that every time she smiled at him, just him his heart skipped a beat, that every time her hand lingered a second longer then necessary when getting his attention or being used as reassurance he wanted to grasp it in his own. Those actions only made him pour all his love into his own.

He looks over at Sam. Duct tape over her mouth, wrists bound at that small of her back, ankles taped together and now a rope wrapped around her waist allowed her to be carried by the ghost vulture. She had fought tooth and nail when Vlad summoned them and began tying her up to make it easier for her to be carried. One vulture had lost a few feathers in the process before Vlad finally squeezed a pressure point to make her loose consciousness. She had woken up not too long ago, and simply hung from the vulture's grasp. She didn't even focus on anything, her eyes just held a vacant look. That vacant look killed him inside…somehow this is his entire fault. He has no clue as to what Vlad wants, but still feels he is responsible for Sam being here and that she didn't deserve to be.

He looks over at Tucker and feels worse. Tucker was caught in the crossfire and he really didn't need or disserve to be here. He had been dragged back to where Sam and Danny had been laying. He was already unconsciousness and bound like Sam with duct tape. Right now he hangs limp from another vulture's grasp, his traditional red beret threatening to fall and be lost somewhere bellow.

The sun begins to rise off to his right. No surprise, he already knew they were heading north to Wisconsin. The vulture carrying him hisses when the first rays of sunlight hit him.

"Get over it." Vlad yells over his shoulder. He gives Danny a smirk before turning back to their flight path.

Danny growls from behind the ectoplasmic wrap. After using a ghostly wail to get him to drop Sam when he brought out the rope, he too had his mouth bound shut.

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home." Vlad sickeningly sing song voice rings out loud and clear to Danny.

Sure enough, the Vlad Masters' mansion comes to view on the horizon, shinning like a beacon from all the glass windows. 'Beacon to hell…' Danny thinks. He looks over at Sam. She's focused on the growing building. He can't read her expression at all, but chooses that she's as unsure of what to expect as he is.

Vlad had never done anything like this before. Every time he carried out a plot it had the same layout. Have a pre-appearance performed by a lower ghost while performing a few things on his own, then he showed up and did his taunts, explained his whole plan, then got into a fight with Danny. Sure all his plans ranged in complexity, but it isn't like him to deviate from his strategy, especially since he had been doing this for the past 4 years.

The group arrives at the Masters' mansion and are taken immediately to the lab by turning intangible courtesy of the vultures. Tucker and Sam are dropped unceremoniously into a heap on the floor while the one holding Danny drops the container so he hits his cheek on the floor. Tucker jars awake from the impact. His eyes snap open and dart around the room before his chocolate colored eyes settle on Vlad.

"Ahwww mahm!" Comes from behind the duct tape around his mouth and the others assume that it's his phrase for "oh crap."

Sam just looks up at Vlad from the floor.

Twin rings appear at Plasmius's middle and move in opposite directions, seemingly slower then usual, to change him back to human. Vlad opens his now teal colored eyes and smiles wickedly at the group.

"So good to see you three lying in heaps on the ground for once." His smile widens causing a growl to escape from Danny.

"Now I'm sure you're all just confused as can be about what I have in mind." He pauses for dramatics, glancing between the three of them. "It's simple really." He turns towards his bench and walks towards it, each step measured and precise. "I still want a child, a little badger to call my own." He picks up what looks like a black ankle bracelet used during home arrests. Its chunky black frame is attached to a black leather band with a small silver lock. He pulls out another, but this one is smaller, the box is half the size of the other. "Since you, Danny, refuse to fill that roll and you are already 18, I have given up on you." He pulls out a silver remote-like device and presses it against the lock of each one and they snap open. "After realizing I can never convince you to switch sides, I looked into fathering my own child. After many tests, I found that my DNA for reproduction didn't have any ghost DNA in it. I assumed that this was because my exposure to the portal was centralized to my top half. You on the other hand Danny," he looks over his shoulder, "got a full dose to your entire body. Therefore, theoretically at least, all your cells have the ghost DNA and any heir you produce should yield a half ghost child with your powers."

Danny's face loose all color as his short-circuited mind slowly puts together what Vlad is saying. Him? Father a child? That is beyond crazy, even for Vlad! Even if he were to do as he said, who would the mother b-…Danny's thoughts hit a brick wall and his stomach threatens to empty its contents. Now he understands why Vlad wanted Sam…

Danny starts swearing and calling Vlad every name he can think of against the gag as his anger boils out of control. No way in hell will he simply cooperate!

"Now now Danny, such language will not be tolerated." Vlad takes the chunkier bracelet in his hand. He takes 4 long strides, almost materializing at Sam's side. She glares at him and swings her feet at him, catching him in the shin. Vlad flinches and groans for just a second as the sting of her steal-toed boots radiates up his leg. Danny smiles at Sam from beneath the ectoplasm. Vlad on the other hand, is not amused. He grabs Sam's right foot, slamming the bracelet around her ankle in one fluid motion. He then presses a button on the remote.

Sam's screams can be heard through the gag loud and clear. Her body twitches and writhes as every nerve in her body lights up. It lasts only a few seconds but to Danny, it feels like an hour. He stares in horror as Sam slumps onto her side, eyes closed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her fingers and feet twitch a few times.

"This," he holds up the remote, "is a creation of my own, a spin off on the house arrest bracelet you could say. The shock Samantha received was the lowest setting. As soon as you are released to your wing of the house though, the power will be on max. That shock will last 10 minutes but will render whoever is shocked unconscious for hours and feel the effects for days. Once activated on the normal setting, Samantha here will only be allowed a certain area to wander in, but on top of that, it is linked to this one." He picks up the smaller bracelet. "This one will be attached to you Daniel. This one also works like hers in the sense you can move only in a certain area, but it also senses if you use your ghost powers or try to tamper with the devices. Your box offers no consequences, simply detects. However, if you set off your box, Sam's bracelet will send a shock to her. Same to if she violates any of the perimeters. On top of that though, there are wires that go through the leather of each bracelet. If any of those wires are split from attempting to cut the bracelet off, the one with the bracelet still in tack will be shocked. And don't think you can be quick enough to tamper with both at the same time; there is no delay between the signals." Vlad looks at the unexpected member of the team. "Tucker is it? Don't worry my boy, you'll have a bracelet too. It will act just like Sam's and if you violate any of the rules I just set, the other two will be shocked."

The plot Danny had been concocting shatters.

"You three are stuck here until the deed is done. As soon as Samantha is pregnant with Daniel's child, you all will be free to go. On the day of the birth, I will claim the child."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tucker plops down on the leather couch. Ignoring the circumstances, he would have felt as though he were on vacation. The living room has a black leather wrap-around couch in one corner with a 52" flat screen against one of the walls it faces. Beneath it is a black oak media console with a blue-ray player, every gaming system known and the system for the surround sound. The other half of the couch faces a wall covered in movie posters ranging from Star Wars to Friday the 13th. The wall also had the archway to the kitchen. A full chef's kitchen is traced with grey granite and dark cabinets. There are 2 refrigerators. One is dedicated to Sam, filled with nothing but organic fruits, vegetables, tofu and juice. The other holds enough meat to feed a small army, or in Tucker's case, about a week. A panel next to the microwave slides open every Wednesday and Sunday to deliver new groceries. Between him and Sam they had been managing to make it. Sam had known how to cook because she ended up making her meals because her parents "didn't understand her lifestyle". Danny had been useless, his extent of cooking skills were bowls of cereal, instant noodles, and pop tarts.

Attached to the TV room is an alcove for a game room. There is a pool table, ping pong table, even a few old school arcade games including Pac Man, on which Tucker still held the high score. A door to an indoor pool is inside the alcove as well.

There are two bedrooms. The door to one is near the TV. That one was obviously meant for Sam and Danny. In the middle of the back wall is a king sized bed with red silk sheets. The décor had obviously been selected to cater to their tastes. Black candles, a shelf full of poems from authors such as Edgar Allen Poe, and a few posters of heavy rock groups show Sam's tastes while models of spaceships and satellites hang from the ceiling for Danny's tastes. Tucker's room was simple; obviously he had never been planned on seeing as it was initially an office. The simple white décor with full sized bed with red bedding and a desk with a lightning fast processor though, made everything fine. One wall is covered in books. Tucker hadn't touched them, but Sam had pulled a few to read.

They all share a bathroom attatched to Sam and Danny's room. It really was a nice bathroom. Stone floors, Jacuzzi tub, rainforest shower and a sound system in the walls to listen to music, it made getting clean seem like a trip to the spa.

To Tucker, yes, staying here was like being on vacation, to the rest, hell.

Tucker spent his time playing on the computer, keeping his distance from Sam and Danny. They had only been here for four days, but in those days, the three of them had spoken maybe 20 words to each other. All felt intense awkwardness and had no idea what to say to each other for once. Today, Tucker had decided to break that and begin the conversation.

Tucker pokes the foot sticking out from under the blue blanket. Danny yanks it back under and groans. He had been sleeping on the couch since they got there while Sam slept in the bedroom.

"Dude, wake up, we need to talk…" Tucker says in a hushed tone. He wanted to talk to Danny before Sam and as privately as possible in such close quarters.

Danny sits up and rubs his eyes. His black hair is a shaggy mess and his shirt a wrinkled mess. Vlad had provided clothes for them on the second day they were here, sending six bags worth of socks, underwear, jeans and t-shirts for all three. In the bottom of one bag though was a black silk nightgown clearly intended for Sam.

She shredded it as soon as she found it.

"Yeah Tuck?" Danny mumbles out.

Tucker sighs, readying himself for his speech. "Look dude, I'm not happy about being here either, but we need to at least talk to each other. We're still buds and we'll figure out something."

"There isn't anything." Danny deadpans, now wide awake. "I've been thinking for four days straight. I can't use my powers, try to short-circuit the bracelets, or even move past the perimeter without Sam and you getting hurt. I thought about everything from just making us intangible and flying us out, but those bracelets will turn intangible too and hurt you guys. There are wires in the leather so I can't cut them off. Sam wont let me cut her's off so she can escape because we'll get hurt and no one is going to find us. We're in a modified tornado shelter with a foot of concrete for walls and the door for it is under a rug under a table. Face it Tuck, we're stuck here." Danny's eyes hadn't moved from glaring holes into the blanket in his lap.

Tucker winces. "Then the only thing left to do is give him what he wants."  
>"Hell. No."<p>

"Dude, you have no choice. Unless you want to die here that's going to have to happen."

"You don't understand."

"Try me! Look, I don't want that to happen either and I know it'll be hard to give up the kid-"

"It's not only that…" Danny interrupts.

Tucker waits patiently for him to continue.

This time Danny sighs before talking. "I can't do…that…to her." Every word drips in despair.

"What do you mean? Dude, I know you're madly in love with her."

"H-how did you know?" Danny looks at Tucker with wide eyes.

Tucker gives him a look. "Look man, every time you smile at her it's a little wider then what you give to others. Every time you guys touch, you blush. And every time you get to hold her, like in battle, you take just a couple extra seconds before letting go. Stuff like that makes it obvious."

"Fine so I admit I….love her." Danny's cheeks darken at that.

"So why is being with her so bad? I mean, if you love her, there's no way you haven't thought about sleeping with her."

Danny's blush darkens further. "N-no…but that's not it either…" Tucker gives a gesture for him to continue. "It's that…what if she doesn't feel the same way? It could ruin our friendsh-" Tucker smacks Danny upside the head. "WHAT THE HELL TUCKER?"

"DUDE, she's crazy about you too, how oblivious are you guys?"

Danny gives Tucker another glare. "That's only a small portion of it anyways. Vlad wants' me to get her PREGNANT. Sleeping with her until that happens wont be what she deserves, it wont be magical, romantic or anything she would want, just…dirty…" Danny shudders. "How can I make her go through that? Especially everything once it….happens. That's 9 months to go through. 9 months of watching her body change, feeling the baby movie…I know It'll be hard on me just watching, but to her…"

"She'll want to keep it, I'm sure…" Tucker mumbles.

"That's just it though! I'd want to keep it too!" Danny runs a hand through his hair.

"But you don't have a choice…"

"I know…but just don't say anything to Sam about all this, I want her to talk to me first, I don't want to push her into anything."

"You don't have to…" Comes a timid voice from the doorway.

Danny and Tucker jerk their heads up. Danny's eyes widen and his cheeks darken.

"H-how much did you hear?"

"Probably the second half of your rant about all the ways to possibly get out up till now. I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard you guys talking." Sam's right hand is holding onto her left elbow in a protective gesture.

"I'll leave to let you guys talk." Tucker get's up and walks to his room. He closes the door and immediately puts an ear to it.

Sam watches Tucker slip into his room before turning to Danny. He's still looking at her with wide eyes and a deep blush.

"Y-you heard what I said?" He stutters.

"Yeah…" Sam looks away with a blush.

Danny get's up and walks up to her. He lifts his arms a little, like he wants' to hug her but soon drops him. To his surprise, Sam immediately grabs him. Her arms wrap around his waist and her face is buried into his shoulder. He feels her shoulders shake a little and his shirt feels damp. Danny immediately holds onto her with all his might, afraid that the moment isn't real.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm so sorry…" Danny can feel tears weld up in his own eyes. All the anger he had felt, all the hopelessness all coming out at once. 'How could this be happening to us?'

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one, it made me feel so good knowing some people like where this is going :D Please review, not just put the story on watch or favorites!<p>

Thanks! Love, MiLou


	3. Continuance

Author's Note: Sorry about the chapter coming out later than expected! A big thank you to SinisterSircusQueen and CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe for reviewing to both my chapters!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and thus falls under his copy write. I hold no claims to the cartoon. This story line was inspired by Frodo01228's story The Unborn so credit goes to her for the originality of the plot.

* * *

><p>Sam nervously reaches over and grasps Danny's hand. She looks over at him and notices him looking at her. A blush crosses both their cheeks and they glance away.<p>

Their relationship had been like this for the past 2 days. Still so new, each simple gesture meant only for each other. This was nothing like their "fake-out-make-outs" throughout high school used as a distraction. Both are still shy and nervous to show this kind of affection. Honest affection. They didn't show much, just simple hand holding when watching a movie or TV, Sam had given him a quick hug when Danny woke up but that was it.

Speaking of TV, Tucker changes the channel again.

"Ugh, Tucker! Make up your mind!" Sam grouches.

"There's nothing on!" He cries back, sending her a quick glare.

"There are 1500 channels including stations from the UK and France, how can you not find something to watch."

"Easy…" Tucker changes the channel again only to freeze after a few words ring out loud and clear through the speakers.

"-ince the night of May 26th." A blonde newswoman attempting to look dismayed says. A picture of the three of them in their graduation gowns is in the top right corner of the screen. "The Mansons have offered a twenty thousand dollar reward for any tips that aid in the investigation, five hundred thousand dollars for the tip that leads to their finding and one million dollars for their safe return. They also state they are willing to do any negotiations. Police have no definite evidence that there was a kidnapping, but the Foleys, Fentons, and Mansons all venomously argue that there is no other explanation for their sudden disappearance. Police continue a heavy investigation for the three since human crimes are extremely uncommon in paranormal Amity Park. The lead detective gave a statement this morning saying and I quote 'The largest team in Amity Park history has been assembled for this investigation. Every tip is being looked into and any information regarding their disappearance should be phoned in to the local police station at 573-555-8097.'" The phone number appears under the picture of them. "Once again, eighteen year olds Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson disappeared one week ago and there has been no significant leads in the investigation so all viewers with any infor-" Tucker turns the TV off.

Silence envelops the room.

"Damn we're worth a million dollars!" Tucker says with a big smile. Danny and Sam give him a look.  
>"Correction, Sam is worth a million dollars. We're just tagged on there because we're missing too and everyone assumes we're together. Besides, only her parents could afford that kind of reward."<p>

"True, and it's not like anyone will get it. I mean, we're going to walk ourselves home anyways." Tucker says with a shrug

"Let's not talk about that…" Danny and Tucker look over at Sam to see her looking down at her knees.

"Sam?"

"I don't want to talk about it…I mean, we're going to go home at some point but picturing showing up on the door step and telling my parents I'm pregnant isn't something I want to think about right now…"

Danny freezes, he hadn't thought about that part. He groans and puts his head in his free hand. What would his parents think? Of course he'd tell them Vlad was behind it all. Would they believe him? Sure his mom does care for him anymore and finds him creepy since the "trip" Vlad had planned for them that lead to his cabin over three years ago. His dad still thinks he's his best friend though. Danny had never given him any reason not to believe him. After being missing for God knows how long anyone may be willing to take any explanation for their disappearance, right? Danny thinks for a moment before shaking his head. With how many people think he and Sam were a couple before everything he's sure they all think they ran off to elope.

"I didn't think of that…" Tucker says to his friends.

"Neither did I…"

"Like I said, can we please not talk about that." Sam gets up, Danny's hand still griping hers even though she had let go. He looks up to her with an apologetic and mournful look. Even though he hadn't voiced it, she knows what he is thinking; it's going to happen and that he's sorry. "I'm going to take a bath…" Sam mumbles, suddenly in the need of something therapeutic.

Danny's hand loosens its hold for her to leave. He watches her form retreat into the bathroom and even then stares at the door until he hears the groan of water gushing out of the tap.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam slips her black panties off, kicking them carelessly behind her. She had dumped enough bubbles and scented oils to make the room smell and look like a spa. Sticking her hand through a mountain of suds, she shuts the water off and climbs in.

As soon as the warm water hits her skin she feels instant relief. She slips in down to her chin and leans against the side. She blows a few bubbles out of her way. Girly and uncharacteristic, yes, but Sam doesn't' mind, it works. Watching a few wisps of steam her mind starts to wander. She had been forcing herself not to think of the circumstances. Denial though, was finally starting to waver. It wasn't so much that she didn't believe that they were really held captive in this basement, but that the only way out was doing as commanded. She had been counting on Danny's powers to be able to save them like they always did. This time though, there's no chance of it happening.

Sam sinks down further and submerges up to her nose. Sure she'd thought about what it would be like to be a couple with Danny plenty of times. Having had a crush on him since freshman year of high school it was common for her to imagine that. Nothing had ever really happened over the years, at least not out of the norm. Their fake-out make-outs still held to be a constant though.

Sam blushes at that. Their fake-out-make-outs have always been her favorite memories. The feeling of being pressed up against him, his muscles taunt, his arms around her waist….and his lips…his lips were so soft and gentle. Even in their panic of smashing them together, his lips were still tender against hers. The oddest feeling was of them going from ice cold to warm in an instant when he changed, but at the same time it was…exciting was probably the best word. In those moments, time seemed to slow down. As soon as they knew they needed a cover for Danny to change back, they hid somewhere and instantly their lips were together. Sam always took charge for some reason. Maybe it was because she had started the whole thing. She would pin him against the tree, grass, building wall, whatever they were leaning against and begin moving her lips against his. As soon as she moved, that was Danny's cue to change. His cold body would instantly turn warm, eyes from green to blue and the moment would heat up too. His arms would wrap around her waist and hers would wrap around his neck. And that was the moment whomever they were hiding from would find them.

Sam's blush had intensified at the vivid memories.

But that's not all they have to do to escape…She sighs and a tuft of bubbles jumps into the air. Sure she'd thought about it a few times, but knowing it'll happen in the near future…Sam let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The thought of doing that with Danny though, makes it seem so much easier to do. Growing up together, knowing almost every intimate detail about each other, knowing what the other is thinking, putting each other's needs before their own, in all honesty, the only difference between their relationship and that of a real couple's is the physical aspects.

Sam looks down with a frown. She can clearly see her body through the pink tinted water. Danny has never scene her naked before, would he still find her attractive? She'd never been big busted, not like Paulina. In her opinion she was in the below average group on that. Same for her waist and hips. Her body is petite with only a few curves. Sam groans. Her body was that of a runner, lithe and nimble. She'd never complained before, in fact, she adored her body and it's perfection for ghost fighting. She could out run almost anything, zigzag out of shots with ease and bound over obstacles like a rabbit. Now though, she wishes she had a physique similar to Paulina or at least Star. Sam shudders at that.

Realizing how girly she's been, Sam decides to get out. Having sat in there long enough for her mountain of suds to melt into a few islands and the water to become chilly, Sam decides it's time to balance out her uncharacteristic moment with normal goth things such as an Edgar Allen Poe book.

She climbs out and an avalanche of water follows her onto the stone floor. She dries off with a fluffy black towel before wrapping a matching bathrobe around her. Vlad had obviously chosen certain colors for each of them to designate who's is who's. All of Sam's items obviously were black. Danny's color is a light blue and Tucker's is red.

Sam steps out into the living area to find Danny and Tucker very animantly fighting each other in a racing game. Danny is leaning to the side as his character in red overalls goes around a turn and yelling at said character to go faster while Tucker has his controller up in the air chanting "yes, yes! YES!" As a red shell shoots from his character wearing a mushroom hat and hits Danny's. Danny swears and throws the controller to the floor.

"You always get the good weapons…" He grouches.

"Don't be such a poor sport dude!" Tucker playfully shoves Danny who only keeps his look until he notices Sam. His jaw drops open enough to catch flies.

Her robe is as black as her hair and reaches just above her knees. The material is a light cotton, flowing gently over her frame. The belt accents her waist while the deep V shows off her pale skin and a section of cleavage. Danny blushes a brilliant red upon noticing it. Her hair is still soaking wet. It hangs in clumps just brushing the shoulders of the robe and dripping into the dark material. Her make-up is gone. Purple lipstick no longer adorns her plump lips and heavy black eye-liner had melted away.

Yet Danny believes he's never seen someone more beautiful than the woman before him

"Danny?" Sam begins blushing herself. "A-are you ok?"

Danny's eyes lock on to hers and without thinking says "You look beautiful."

Sam's blush intensifies. Ducking her head and grasping her right elbow in her embarrassed gesture, she smiles. Now it's Danny's turn to be embarrassed. He ducks his head and sinks further into the cushions of the couch.

Tucker just smirks at everyone with a knowing look.

The day continues on with no other events worthy of remembering. Mindless TV, video games, reading a mythology book on Sam's part, browsing upgrades for his PDA on the computer for Tucker, more TV, dinner of a vegiterian stew that Sam made and even Tucker ate without complaint and a movie is all the day consists of. However, as soon as everyone decided it was time for bed, things changed.

Tucker puts the popcorn bowl in the kitchen with a clang. "Night everyone," he mutters through a big yawn.

"Night Tuck."

"Night Tucker." Sam get's up from the couch and walks to the door of the bedroom. She stops for a moment as anxiety bubbles up within her. Grasping at a second of courage, she turns to face Danny and blurts out "You don't have to sleep there."

Danny looks up from the couch, his hand paused in the motion of pulling a blanket up. "What?" His expression is of extreme confusion. One brow lifted, head tilted to the side, it's almost comical. Almost, Sam is too nervous to laugh.

"I-I mean you can stay in the bedroom….with me…" She ducks her head slightly, looking up at him through her bangs.

Danny blushes slightly but a giant smile works its way across his face. Dropping the covers he almost bounds up to Sam. Grasping her small hand in his, he leads them into the bedroom. Sam smiles just as widely.

Both had donned their pajamas for the movie so they climbed right into bed. Danny slips in on the left side of the bed while Sam claims the right. Both face each other in silence, waiting for the other to break it.

"Thanks Sam." Danny whispers.

Sam blushes. "No problem, it was always your bed too though."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She shrugs. "I guess that's true. I'm fine with it now though." Sam rolls over and sits up to turn off the lamp on the bed side table. Facing him she notices his blue eyes still hold a slight glow in the dark room. She smiles. "Night Danny, sleep well." She closes her eyes, more comfortable and feeling more safe now over the past week.

Danny smiles and closes his eyes. "Night Sam."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny wakes up before Sam. He opens his eyes and yawns widely. Looking around he sees Sam curled up on her side facing him. Her lips are parted slightly, her right arm hooked under the pillow with the other arm holding it against her cheek. Her breathing is slow and even in her deep sleep. Her chest rises and falls in a gentle rhythm that Danny is slightly hypnotized by. She had slept in a black tank top and black and white plaid bottoms. The blanket had slipped down to her hips and exposed her flat belly with the tank top ridden up to her bust. Danny blushes when he notices and pulls the blanket up to her shoulder. He notices her black hair fanned out over the black pillow save for one stray lock resting on her cheek. He brushes it back in place with the other with the pad of his thumb. Unable to resist, he brushes his fingers down the edge her cheek, past her ear, down her jaw and to her chin. Her soft skin amazes him. She shudders beneath his touch and he whips his hand back, afraid of waking her. He pauses for a minute, watching her breathing in hopes that she gives some indication of still being asleep. Her breathing remains steady and slow and he sighs in relief.

Never had he felt so peaceful and content. As if waking up and seeing her peaceful face made all the bad things going on just melt away. He smiles from his spot on the bed at her. Never had anyone made him feel like this. Sure he'd always been attracted to Paulina, but she never made him feel this happy, this peaceful. Even when she gave him her attention for however short of an amount of time, he only felt the buzz of hormones.

Danny gives a soft groan of irritation when he feels the pains of nature calling. He sits up and slowly rolls out of bed as to not jostle the bed and wake Sam. He walks towards the door and slowly opens the door before closing it silently behind him.

At the sound of the click of the door shutting, Sam opens her eyes. A smile crosses her lips and she brings a hand to her cheek, the places his fingers had brushed against her still tingling. Her stomach had been doing flip-flops the whole time he was touching her, her body begging for more of the intoxicating gesture. Sam sinks further into her pillow, still reveling in her happiness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little short, I didn't want to rush the fluff so it ended up making the entire chapter less then what I wanted :( Thanks for reading! All reviews are read and each is greatly appreciated, so please please send some! Again thank you!<p>

Love, MiLou


	4. Instigation

Author's note: Intimate fluff warning! T-rated chapter.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and thus falls under his copy write. I hold no claims to the cartoon. This story line was inspired by Frodo01228's story The Unborn so credit goes to her for the originality of the plot.

* * *

><p>Ten days…it has been ten days since they were imprisoned in this hellhole. Sam crosses the day out before slumping to the stone floor, calendar in hand. She pulls her knees up and sighs, staring at the red "x's". She had made the calendar after only five days. Clocks are everywhere and both help keep some sense of time. With no windows to see the sun, days bleed together with ease. Simple things like the calendar and setting alarms to signal times of the day help immensely.<p>

Sam sets the paper in her lap and stares at the cabinets in front of her. She wishes they could give her answers.

Danny hadn't even broached the subject of getting out of here to her. Sure she'd be stewing about the subject but every time she thought of something, it just lead right back to complying with Vlad. Using Danny's ghost powers wouldn't work. Even with all of them holding on to Danny there would still be a delay before their whole bodies were intangible to allow an escape without the bracelets shocking them. She had mentioned only Danny going intangible and him carrying the rest of them out after the shock but he shot that down with a harsh "no" before walking away. There was also the option of trying to hack the bracelets, but Tucker had no desire to find the signal with a make-shift device with no guarantees it'll work. He also didn't know if by simply hacking the signal would set them off. Danny tried to argue that the remote Vlad had was on that signal and therefore could be hacked easily and more then likely allow him to jam the frequency at the least. Tucker refused, unwilling to risk his friends for it.

Any manual escape is out of the question. Danny had begun climbing the ladder by the couch a few days ago to test the boundries. He made it half way up before the bracelet had given a warning by chirping. He immediately dropped down and hasn't even sat on the far side of the couch since.

Sam had also thought seriously about complying. Every time she thought about it though, her heart ached at the idea of giving up her own baby. She couldn't, she just couldn't give up her own flesh and blood to a man who would exploit him or her for their powers inherited by Danny. Ready or not ready to a mother, she knew she couldn't do it.

"Sam?"

Sam looks up to see Danny in the archway to the kitchen. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are still drooping with sleep. The red and black basketball shorts sit low on his hips and a white tank top is a wrinkled mess hanging off one shoulder. He yawns and slides down next to Sam on the floor. Danny had never been one to be a morning person.

"Morning sunshine." Sam says sarcastically. Danny grunts a reply. She rolls her eyes before looking back at the now crumpled paper in her hands.

'_This is cruel…'_ Sam thinks. _'Tucker is trapped here and he has nothing to do with this and all because Danny and I are too stubborn to go with the inevitable. We're just torturing ourselves and him by not complying.'_

"Danny?" Sam mumbles, finally ready to talk to him about everything.

"Hm?" He looks over at her with a more wide-awake look.

"I think we should talk about everything…" Sam looks away. "Neither one of us has even mentioned it, it's like we're ignoring it and hoping it'll go away…but it wont. I think the only way out of this is doing what he wants…"  
>Now Danny looks away. He had been brewing over the same thing for a few days now. He had come to the conclusion that the only out was giving Vlad what he wants but he had no desire to tell that to Sam. As much as he wants to get out he would he ask or push her into doing that. Not from the one girl who trusted him more then he thought humanly possible, who would leap into battles with him without a second thought to help defend him and who would never leave his side and has proven that time and time again whether it was when he was drooling over some girl or he had screwed up and hurt her. No, he'd never ask something like that from her. Even though he's desperate, desperate to have his powers back, see his family, his town, sleep in his own bed, he physically couldn't bring himself to do it. Hell, he's not even sure he can do it at all. Having sex just to comply with demands? As cliché as it is, he wants his first time to be romantic and for love, because he wants to be that close with someone. Doing the previous just seems…wrong.<p>

"I can't Sam…" Danny looks down, his shaggy black hair covering his eyes.

Sam looks up at him. "Can't talk about it?" She's a little frustrated at that.

"No, not that…I just can't do that to you, just to comply with demands. I want my first time with you to be for other reasons."

Sam freezes at that, a little taken aback at that response. She hadn't expected anything like that. More like his nervous and unsure responses he usually gave when given a tough subject. "Then think of it this way," Sam puts her hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "you're doing it with your best friend, not some person you don't know. You're doing what's best and what you know is the answer. Sure it wont be what we both want and a little rushed, but it would happen at some point. Besides, it makes me feel better knowing you're struggling with this as much as I am." Sam blushes a bit at that.

At that moment Danny looks at her. "I don't want to give up my own kid either Sam, that's the hardest thing for me. I don't want my own child raised by anyone other then me and you, especially not by a man who will exploit him or her."

"Neither do I." Sam doesn't break eye contact.

"I'll fight to protect both of you, Vlad will never have either one of you." Danny makes a gentle fist and brings it under Sam's chin. He pulls her slowly towards him and tilts his head. Sam's eyes flutter shut just as his lips brush against hers. It's a light kiss, that of a ghost. The contact is brief but both feel electrified by it. Danny retreats slightly before looking back at her. Sam opens her eyes and smiles. A question from both seems to be asked in the silence and a silent answer is given.

Pulling her chin back towards him, Danny's lips claim hers. No longer soft and brief, but full and passionate. After years of practice with their fake-out make-outs, they had perfected kissing, but this kiss was unlike any before. This kiss was pure emotion and a demonstration of how much they care for each other, not a hasty lip-lock to give an excuse for their presence in some strange location and their answer for having not seen a phantom. No, this kiss was just for each other.

Danny ghosts his tongue over he lower lip, tentatively asking if she'll let the kiss deepen. Sam parts her lips and Danny's tongue quickly takes the opportunity to claim another part of her. Brushing his tongue against hers, both shiver at the contact. Danny extends his arm to rest his hand between Sam's shoulder blades. He pulls gently and Sam get's the message. Move in closer. She scoots so their hips are touching. Danny brings his hand up to cup her cheek and jaw, his fingers brushing her skin with feather light touches that send goose bumps across her skin. Sam raises her arms and wraps them around his neck, pulling herself up and closer to him. She presses her chest against his so no space exists between them. Danny shudders at the feeling of her breasts pressed against him. In both their thin cotton tops little is left to the imagination of what hides bellow. Danny brings his other hand down to Sam's waist to pull her to his lap, still deep into the kiss. Sam pulls back for a second before trying something new. She brushes her tongue over his lower lip before kissing it and sucking gently on it. Danny moans. Content with her new seat of power Sam sits up a little to-

"Morning lovebirds."

Sam and Danny quickly separate and scoot a foot apart. Theirs eyes are wide reflecting deer in the headlights.

"Bit early for that isn't it?" Tucker walks over to the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice.

Sam and Danny glance at each other before blushing and looking away.

"What's for breakfast?" Tucker opens the cabinet, oblivious to his friends' discomfort.

Sam sighs and get's up from the floor. "How about some of the organic grown oatmeal? It's good for you and didn't kill anyone unlike your precious bacon." She shoots a glare at him.

"HEY! Do not dis the delicious bacon! Bacon is a staple food for man!" Tucker glares back at Sam.

"Really? Because shoving a bunch of poor pigs into a muddy pen filled with their own leavings with limited space and over feeding them only to slaughter them is right?" Sam puts her hands on her waist.

Danny doesn't hear much of the argument, he just watches with a smile, grateful for the moment of normalcy.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Sam looks up into his eyes with a smile. His soft, human blue eyes meant that her Danny was klutzy, nerdy, her best friend and now her partner, her lover. She loved his green eyes too though. Those meant he was strong, heroic, her protector. _

_He dips his head slightly, giving a chaste kiss to her forehead. Their embrace is tender, loving, a moment just for the two of them where the world just melts away._

"_I love you Danny," Sam mumbles into his chest._

"_I love you too Sam." Danny squeezes her closer._

_It sounds so natural between them, as though they'd been together for years. In some ways they have been though. Years as friends had built those levels of understanding between one another, the respect and knowing every intimate detail. All those aspects part of a romantic relationship already, they had just lacked that spark of passion that had grown from a repressed attraction. Sam almost laughs at how their stubbornness had kept them from this._

"_TIME'S UP!"_

_Sam and Danny freeze at the instant recognition of the voice._

_They look over and see Vlad, a wicked grin on his face and the remote in his hand. Danny immediately moves his body in front of Sam's. He glares daggers at the suave looking man in front of him even though he knows there's nothing he can do to protect her._

_Sam peeks around Danny's left shoulder. Vlad looks directly at her, as if feeling her eyes on him._

"_I've given you two plenty of time and you've yet to comply. Let's see if I can sway you two…" Vlad looks down at the menacing little box. He pushes a button and the world is filled with ear splitting screams._

_Danny collapses onto the ground, writing in pain. His fists are balled up so tight his palms begin to bleed from where his nails dig in. Sam can also smell the acrid stench of burnt skin from where the ankle bracelet buzzes with electricity. Tears stream down his cheeks as every nerve screams in pain, begging for he torture to stop._

"_STOP!" Sam cries out. Twin tears run down her cheeks. "Please just stop, I'll do anything!" Her heart feels like it's breaking. She knows it's her fault for him being in this pain and there's nothing she can do. All she can do is stand there and watch._

_Vlad just laughs._

_Sam cries out, hoping someone out there will make everything go away, to make everything stop and go back in time._

Sam wakes up screaming.

She shoots up in the bed, tears running down her cheeks. Her chest rises and falls in rapid succession, still panicked about the very real dream. She can still hear Danny's heart wrenching screams ringing in her ears.

Danny wakes up not a half second after Sam does. His arms are still loosely wrapped around his waist from the position they had fallen asleep in.

"Sam?" He sits up and pulls her to his chest. He crosses his legs around her so she's curled up in his lap with one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She's shaking violently and he can feel tears dripping down onto his shirt. "Shh, Sam it's ok, it was just a nightmare." He whispers in a lone tone. He rocks her gently, trying anything to calm her down. He has no clue what exactly the dream was about, but being enough to bring the hardcore goth down to shaking and crying it had to have been something huge.

Danny hears the door creak open. He looks up and sees Tucker poking his head into the room. He gives him a thumbs-up to show that they're ok. Tucker gives him a small smile in return before closing the door again.

Danny looks down at Sam once the door closes. She's quiet now. She's still shaking, but at least she's stopped her crying.

"Sam?" He whispers, trying to get her attention. She seems to be off in her own world. "Sam?" He says a little louder.

Sam looks up at him. Her eyes are red and puffy with rivets of tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

Danny pulls her back to his chest. Her head rests in the crook of his neck and he can feel the residual tears dampening the shoulder of his shirt now. "Don't be Sam, it was just a nightma-"

"No it wasn't." Sam interrupts in a deadpan tone.

"What do you mean? What was it then?"

Sam shudders once in his arms before telling him about the dream. A few stray tears make their way down her cheeks and into the fabric of Danny's shirt during the retelling but for the most part Sam makes it through without any trouble. She ends with "We need to do what he's asking for, soon."

Danny stiffens. "It wasn't real Sam, just a nightmare. There's no need to rush things."

"It was real enough to me." Sam's look is now very serious. "I'm not going to let you be hurt and quite frankly, I want to get the hell out of here. We'll figure the rest out after we get out of here."

Danny's now extremely nervous. Unsure of what else to say, he moves the hand that had been resting on her shoulder to cup her cheek. "If that's what you want and you're sure, then I'm ready." He kisses her chastely on the lips. Instantly Sam calms down in his arms. "Everything will be ok Sam."

She isn't so sure about that.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Lemon in the next chapter :D please, PLEASE let me know how I did with the intimate scene though, I've never written that before and I need criticism so I get the lemon right for you guys! Thanks so much!<p>

Love, MiLou


	5. Compliance

Author's Note: I know I skipped the deadline I posted on my profile but I hope this long chapter helps make up for it. I worked on this lemon really hard because I have never written one. Please let me know how I did! Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and thus falls under his copy write. I hold no claims to the cartoon. This story line was inspired by Frodo01228's story The Unborn so credit goes to her for the originality of the plot.

* * *

><p>He was addicted. From the moment it had all began he knew he would be permanently hooked. The sweet smell of her, the softness of her skin, every moan, every sigh, everything drew him in like a drug, consuming his senses to bring him deeper and deeper into ecstasy he had never known before.<p>

Nothing had prepared him for this, nothing had even lead him to think they'd end up like this. Virginity aside, he is still nervous, wanting to do nothing more then please her, to show her how much he cares about her with every moment during this union.

They hadn't planned on this happening. Even after Sam's nightmare they were too nervous to do anything but hold hands. That is until Vlad had visited.

They were watching a movie when they hear the horrible noise, the sound of footsteps above them. They follow each invisible step with their eyes on the ceiling. The sound of floorboards creaking, the slow two-tone of expensive shoes makes their hearts beat each time because in the silence between them, they stop. Finally, the sounds halt just above them. They hold their breath, praying it won't happen.

But it does happen.

Vlad melts through the floor flawlessly. He hovers a foot above the tan colored carpet for a second before dropping down. He flashes a wicked grin at them, his pearl white teeth gleaming in the dim light.

Danny almost growls at the ghost before him. Sam is leaning against him still from the position they were in during the movie. She snakes her hand behind Danny's back to lace their fingers together. He gives a soft squeeze to reassure her everything will be ok. After her nightmare though, she feels only a dreaded sense of déjà vu.

"So," his voice reverberates throughout the room, snuffing the forgotten sounds of the movie behind him. "How are you three doing here? Sorry I didn't visit sooner, business to attend to, people to see, I'm still a very important man in these parts you see." He begins to walk around, as if examining their confines. A pile of dirty clothes sit in a corner in need of being sent up to be washed, blankets and pillows are scattered about the room and it doesn't take a keen sense of smell to notice that there's an abundance of dirty dishes in the kitchen.

All three watch them from guarded positions on the couch. Tucker's fists are clenched and Danny still holds a position in front of Sam. A genius isn't needed to know he's fighting a personal battle too. His eyes are flickering between blue and green. The boxes attached to their ankles are humming gently in response, threatening to activate if Danny doesn't comply with the rules. Danny growls softly in frustration. Every fiber of his being wants to fight, to protect his friends but he knows there's nothing he can do.

Vlad looks back at the three

"For three teenagers, I'd have to say that you all have done rather well. You've even been following the rules save for once the other day." Vlad looks at Danny. "Find my little warning convenient?"

Danny just glares at him.

"That's just a sample of what those lovely black boxes can do, so don't doubt that they can actually do some damage." Vlad flashes a wicked grin. "I do grow impatient though, I'd like to have a son by the time next summer rolls around. Have you two even attempted to give me him?" Sam and Danny's faces burst into a brilliant red but they hold their glares. "I'll take that as a no." Vlad gives a mock disappointed sigh. "So sad, here I thought you'd be anxious to get out of here. Not like I've stuck you three into a dungeon, this is spectacular in my taste. It was my panic room you see. It's your choice though on how long you want to stay down here. Well, not so much a call to your friend though." This time Vlad looks at Tucker. By the way his tone has changed they know he's playing at a new angle to egg them into compliance. "Quite cruel don't you think? They're keeping you cooped up down here and tortured just because they're too stubborn to comply. Terrible friends don't you think?" Vlad turns away from them. "By the way," Vlad looks over his shoulder at them. "Your parents have been on the news several times now. Last I saw the search for missing persons was called off and they're looking for bodies. Terrible really, I think you three just crushed your parents' hearts and made them loose hope on getting their children back, especially you Miss Samantha. Heiress to the Manson fortune, the only child, very sad indeed." Vlad turns intangible. "I guess I should be going now, lovely chit chat, we should do it again soon. Toodles!" Vlad floats up and through the ceiling.

Sam stares at the place in the ceiling where Vlad had disappeared. In just a matter of minutes Vlad had completely broken her. He had just confirmed her fears and called her out about Tucker. Everything that had been bothering her may as well have been hand written and given to Vlad by the way he so eloquently crushed her.

Unsure of what else to do she cries out in frustration, startling Danny and Tucker. At that moment though, she decides she's done. Done being scared, done torturing herself and everyone else. Done living in this hell.

She knows what has to be done.

She jumps off the couch and grabs Danny's wrist. Without a word she begins dragging him towards their room. She feels him stumble a few times. He tries talking too, but only a few stutters of syllables make it through. As soon as she closes the door she pounces.

Danny can feel that there is no love in her kiss, just blind determination. Her lips are moving fierily and with a rhythm, almost robotic. Her fingers loop around his neck to pull herself closer. Although it does excite him to feel her so close, the lack of emotion bothers him. He pushes her away gently. Her hands are still wrapped around his neck but he manages to look her in the eyes.

"Sam this is wrong." He whispers.

Sam leans in again and kisses him on the lips, ignoring what he had said. She begins tracing light kisses along his jaw and up to his weakness, his ears. She runs her tongue along the edge with the tip of her tongue earning a shutter from him. She then goes for the kill and nibbles on his ear lobe.

Danny can feel himself slipping. Her soft lips, her sweet breathe brushing against his ears, the nibbles, her fingers tangling themselves into his hair, pure bliss. She drops a hand from his shoulder to snake up the inside of his shirt. Her nails run up and down his sides causing him to shudder again. She returns to his mouth and slips her tongue past his open lips. Falling, every sense is alive but his mind is fading. The smell, the taste, the touch, the sounds she makes and how Sam looks in his arms, all of her and only for him.

Suddenly he hits a mental wall and he grasps both her wrists.

"Sam. Stop." His tone is deadpan.

She finally stops and looks at him. She looks…sad.

"S-Sam?" Danny stutters, taken aback.

She looks down and drops her hands. "I just want to go home." She mumbles.

That hits Danny hard and he suddenly feels guilty about stopping her. He grasps her hands in his and pulls them to his chest. "I do too Sam, but I'm not pushing this. We can wait as long as you want."

"That's the thing, I don't want to wait anymore."

Danny looks into her amethyst eyes, searching for any doubt. He finds nothing though. He knows Sam too, as soon as she's made a decision, it's final.

"Why?" It's the only thing he can think to say.

Sam gives a sad smile. "Because you're my best friend and slowly becoming something more. Even if we weren't a couple I'd still want my first time to be with you. You'd treat me well and not just be looking for a release." Danny blushes a bit at that. "I know you're not experienced either, so we can learn with each other. I know our reasons for doing this aren't pure, but that's ok. Since when have we been conventional or done anything normal? I mean, you are half ghost and fight the full ones. I'm a vegan goth who helps you. We aren't normal, so maybe this is how it's supposed to be for us."

Danny leans in for a tender, wanton kiss. Slow and savory. He cups her cheek and feels her melt into his touch. She's right. Every word she had spoken was true. Maybe their future will always be like this. Nothing had ever been normal for them, so why should this be any different? He tries to convey every ounce of understanding and comfort in the kiss. It seems to work judging by how she melts into his arms, pressing her cheek into his palm.

Danny takes the lead for once and slips his tongue past her lips. Sam tentatively moves hers to meet his when suddenly he gets and idea. He rolls his tongue and instantly Sam moans. Danny sends a silent thank you to two years of Spanish class. He moves his hands to hold her by the small of her back. Sam leans forward so she's flush against him. Danny shudders. He can feel her breasts pressed against his chest through her tank top. Not wanting to move too quickly and simply savor every moment, Danny tries what Sam had been doing. He moves one hand to just under her top and runs his nails gently down her side. She mumbles a soft moan against his lips. Feeling braver, Danny moves his other hand behind her neck to pull her closer and into a deeper kiss while the other hand continues to move up and down her side.

Their tender kissing continues until Sam breaks the contact to look up at him. She smiles and grasps the hand on her side. She laces their fingers together and leads him to the bed. Danny does a nearly audible gulp as Sam sits on the edge. She pulls him closer and Danny finds himself positioned between her legs. A blush runs across his cheeks from the new level of intimacy.

Sam notices his hesitation and gives him a chaste kiss.

"It's ok Danny, I'm nervous too."

That seems to have eased his nerves because he leans forward to kiss her back, this time with need. His kiss is rougher, pushy and Sam immediately joins in. She slips her hands up his baggy shirt to run her fingers over his washboard abs. Danny had never been ripped, but the years of ghost fighting had made his muscles more defined. Danny leans forward, pushing Sam down onto the bed. He leans against one arm while the other returns to her side. He seems intent on learning every curve of her body. He runs his fingers from her slender shoulder, down her ribs eliciting a soft ticklish giggle from her, down the valley of her waist to the delicate swell of her hips, every rise and fall of her body is mesmerizing to him. Even with only a small amount of skin at her belly showing he knows she has the most beautiful body in the world.

Sam grasps the hem of his shirt with both hands and brings it up to his shoulders. Danny get's the message and sits up. She pulls the shirt off and casts it somewhere behind her. She simply sits and stares at him for a second. Only a small amount of thin black hair runs from his navel down to and beyond the hem of his jeans. She knows he's self-conscious about his lack of body hair. In all honesty though, she isn't a fan of hairy guys anyways. She takes her fingers and runs them from the little trail up to his navel, up the crease of his abs, between his pecks and rests her hand on his shoulder. She gives him a soft smile that he returns.

He's caught off guard when she throws him onto his back. He lies there staring at the ceiling wondering what had just happened when suddenly he moans. Sam had placed herself so she is straddling his hips and is kissing his chest. Light as a feather touches of her lips dot his chest, abdomen and shoulders. Each spot leaves his skin burning and humming with desire, craving more of her. He holds himself back though. He let's her taunt him with her kisses, letting the moans brush past his lips every time she finds a sweet spot even he hand never known about. She traces a trail up to his collar and latches onto his neck. At first the kiss is light and teasing, but she then nibbles on the sensitive skin, Danny's eyes widen at the sensation and quickly tilts his head to give her more access. He can feel her smirking against his skin before she continues the onslaught. By the time she finishes a purple bruise as long as her thumb mars his light skin.

Danny turns and looks up at her with glazed eyes. He smiles and grasps the hem of her tank top. He waits until she nods her approval before yanking the flimsy garment from her petite body.

Angelic is the word that comes to mind.

Settled on his hips, one of the lights positioned behind her, pale skin gleaming, lips slightly swollen from his earlier onslaught, hair a mess, she's beautiful.

Her bra is white with black lace over the top of it. Little rhinestones along the top and center shimmer in the light just right to add to the seductive lingerie. It covers most of her breasts but doesn't skimp on showing off her cleavage. It isn't as though Danny hadn't been aroused from everything they had been doing, but the moment he sees her like this, his body instantly reacts. Sam blushes a bit as she feels his anatomy spring to life against her backside. She shifts a little to alleviate the pressure, but instead Danny gives a loud groan. He quickly grabs her hips and holds her back. At first she thinks she's hurt him but then she sees the look in his eyes.

He had enjoyed it.

A lot.

Sam gives an almost sadistic smirk and rocks against him gently. He doesn't hold back at all. He moans and digs his fingers into her hips, immobilized by the intense feelings of pleasure running through him. He doesn't wait long when she stops. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him. He kisses her, strong and demanding, wanting more. He's mindful to please her, but now that he's had a taste, he wants more.

Keeping their lips locked, her reaches behind her back and grasps onto the lacy material. They wander along the straps until her finds the clasp. He fiddles with it, trying to figure out how the simple thing works before Sam reaches a hand back and unclasps it with one hand. The garment slides down her shoulders and rests across his chest. His pride is wounded slightly but he forgets all about it when Sam leads his hand to cup her breast.

The skin is softer, silky almost. It's warmer then the rest of her too. It fits perfectly in the palm of his hand and he runs his thumb across the skin. He brushes against the sensitive nub of her nipple and it instantly hardens. Sam shudders under his touch.

He flips them over. Sam is pinned beneath him as he's settled himself between her legs. The black lace is removed and cast aside. He instantly zones in on the pink flesh marring the creamy surface of her skin. He rubs the bud between his fingers. Sam arches her back into the touch, obviously pleased. Struck by an idea, he pulls himself down and positions his mouth over the neglected breast. The moment his tongue brushes against her skin he knows he's done well. Her moan is like any before, almost carnal. He runs his tongue over the sensitive skin, sucks, and even nibbles. The sounds she making are addicting. From soft sighs to throaty moans, every noise she makes is consuming and overwhelming. Every bit that is Sam latches on to his senses and doesn't let go.

He's addicted to her right at that moment.

He abuses her flesh, playing with her. He knows he's pleasing her immensely and his pride swells when he stops for a moment to move to the other breast with his mouth only to hear her begging him not to.

Too much clothing.

Danny reaches down between them and unbuttons his jeans. He scoots out and kicks the fabric to the side. He grasps Sam's jeans with both hands poised to pop the buttons open when he looks at her. She nods and instantly the fabric is gone. That leaves only two thin pieces of fabric between them and nirvana. He hooks one finger and peels her black cotton panties away. He looks in place of them to find her sex wet, begging for him. He complies by stripping his last article of clothing away. Sam just stares. It's huge by her standing. How it had managed to hide in his spandex suit while fighting is beyond her. The hair from his stomach claims his lower regions in a thick coat of black hair. Sam stares for a minute before she looks back up at him with a smile. Taking that as a signal to continue, he kneels between her legs. He gives her a chaste kiss before pressing into her.

Ecstasy, pure ecstasy.

He wants to keep going, to maintain the feeling but he doesn't. Instead he looks at Sam to find her biting her lip and her fists clenched. He knew it would hurt her so he stops. The goth relaxes after a few moments and he presses in further. Slowly, ever so slowly he works his way in until finally he's buried firmly into her. His fists are clenched in agony. The warm wet heat around him is driving him insane. The intense pleasure is calling out to him, begging him deeper into the sensation. He holds his ground though. For Sam, only for Sam.

Without him knowing Sam takes the lead again. As soon as the pain has ebbed, she moves against him. He groans and buries his face into the crook of her shoulder. Sam shifts again, this time so he's pulled out slightly before arching back into him. This time they both moan. Danny wakes up from the pleasure-induced daze and sits up. He arches back and slams back into her. He knows he won't last long, but he bites his lip and holds back. He starts at a slow pace, sliding out slowly before slamming back into her. Simultaneously, Sam rocks her hips against him in an almost grinding fashion. The duel sensation has both of them slowly falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of ecstasy. She hooks her legs around the back of his knees, pulling herself deeper into him with every thrust.

Deeper, harder. The room is filled with heat from their naked bodies, moans and the sound of their joining of skin. It feels like a spring being wound tighter and tighter. Sam can feel herself squeezing into herself as she feels herself getting closer and closer to bottom of the abyss. Danny's brow is knitted together and his eyes are squeezed shut in concentration. He's trying so hard to keep himself from coming, wanting to hear her cry out first.

Then it happens. He feels her tighten around him, her sweaty skin grasping him desperately and she cries out his name. That one word sends him over the edge and he let's out a carnal noise as he lets the beautiful sensation take him over. He can feel her shuddering and jerking against him as she rides out her orgasm and he feels himself empty into her.

Shaking and sweaty, he collapses on top of her. He rolls over, pulling her with him so she's on top of his chest. They're both still panting, their chests rising and falling rapidly against each other. Danny moves his hand so he's running his fingers through her black locks.

Without thinking, five words pass his lips that change things forever.

"God I love you Sam."

Sam just stares at him with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please don't kill me?<p>

Love, MiLou


End file.
